Conventionally, in order to improve mechanical strength and heat dissipation of an inductor for wireless power transmission, an inductor having a structure in which a magnetic core and a winding are covered with a resin has been used. Such an inductor is manufactured by casting the resin so as to cover the magnetic core and the winding. In the conventional inductor, the magnetic core and the resin have been brought into contact with each other, so that stress has been applied to the magnetic core due to curing shrinkage of the resin occurred when performing the casting. When the stress is applied to the magnetic core, a magnetostriction of the magnetic core is impeded. This creates a problem such as reduction in inductance value or increase in core loss.
Accordingly, in order to suppress the stress applied to the magnetic core, there has been proposed an inductor in which a magnetic core is covered with a stress-absorbing member. However, this inductor has a problem that when a thickness of the stress-absorbing member is insufficient, it is not possible to sufficiently suppress stress.